bounty hunter and ninja
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: samus estaba por acabar con los malvados planes de la federación intergalactica pero en un accidente cae a un pasado donde habian ninjas y no habia la tecnologia pero conocera a alguien que le cambiara su manera de pensar sobre lo primitivo aunque tenga muchos obstaculos para empezar el villano principal es kabuto quien quiere destruirla pero ahi estara naruto ( narusamus)


_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**¿ Donde he aterrizado ?**_

Samus tenia la mision de desmantelar los macabros planes de la federación galactica que estaba haciendo muchos metroids que son de alto riesgo y solo ella como la heroína intergalactica puede aplastar a la federación y acabar con mother brain ( madre cerebro ) , un dia fue enviada a zerbes por que ahí estaba mother brain con ridley su enemigo desde mucho tiempo

Ella se sube a su nave espacial con forma del casco de su traje como cazadora de recompensas y cuando viajo hacia zerbes ella debia haber puesto el hiperimpulsor para alcanzar la velocidad de la luz y lo hizo pero algo mal le estaba sucediendo

- niveles de energia ... 25 % ... disminución de soporte - le decia la computadora a samua en señal de que algo malo va a suceder

- esto es muy malo - y vio un agujero negro - oh no esa cosa me aplastara tendre que usar mi ultimo recurso - activo de nuevo la velocidad luz pero vio un pasadizo que la llevaba a otro mundo

- esto no es bueno voy a estrellar - y estaba cayendo con harta fuerza hacia un mundo desconocido para ella

BOOOMMM

La nave se hizo añicos pero aterrizo con samus inconsciente en el territorio de konoha varios ninjas se asustaron de ver esa cosa que no saben que es y tomaron a la mujer y la llevaron hacia un hospital , pocas horas despues samus se despierta con varios ninjas a su alrededor

- aagghh .. donde ... estoy ... mi cabeza donde he aterrizado - decia cogiendose la cabeza de semejante golpe que se dio

- te has despertado - dijo un ninja enmascarado - estas en los territorios de konoha

- ¿ que es eso de kononiseque ? - dijo samus

- es konoha - le corrige un chico rubio de actitud medio alocada

- como sea pero ustedes no son metroids ... uff que alivio son personas - dijo samus

- oiga no cree que una persona como usted lleve tanto metal puesto - dijo la hokage

- primero digamne quienes son ustedes - apuntandolos con el cañon

- calmese no la vamos a lastimar pero si pide nuestros nombre pues no hay problema yo soy kakashi hatake el es naruto uzumaki , ella es tsunade senju y ella es sakura haruno - dijo kakashi tratando de calmar la situación

- hola chamaco - ella saluda a naruto - tu cabello es igual al mio apuesto que tu tambien eres un cazador de recompensas

ella confundia a naruto como si fuese unos de los cazadores de recompensas

- oiga señorita se equivoca de sujeto .. yo soy un shinobi no un cazador bueno aunque si caso akatsukis - dijo naruto muy tenso

- oh pero pareces mas un cazador de recompensas - dijo samus

- jajaja naruto un cazador eso si puede matar una mosca - se burlaba sakura

- hey niña en mi lugar yo no haria esa estupidez de actos por que no cazamos moscas solo cazamos alienigenas que comen cerebro humano bueno eso si tienes uno - dijo samus con sarcasmo

- ash eres tan irritante - dijo sakura bueno aunque es del shippuden pero su actitud de burlona jamas ha cambiado

- ja eso quisieras - dijo samus

- sakura es suficiente - la regaño tsunade

- pero tsunade-sama ... aasshh esta bien mejor me voy a la reunion de medicos - yendose

- wow nadie se le ha enfrentado a si a sakura ella normalmente cuando de sulfura le pega a naruto o lo cachetea - dijo ino - ah me llamo ino yamanaka

- es un placer veo que le tienes harta bronca a la puta rosa - dijo samus -soy samus aran para los cuates

- oh mucho gusto miss aran - dijo naruto

- gracias chico - dijo samus - perdon naruto

- y esa cosa metalica que era - pregunta kakashi viendo la nave de samus hecha añicos - bueno con respecto a sakura usualmente no se comporta asi

- pero cuando esta celosa si - dijo ino

- es una celosa , es una puta y eso era mi nave aunque se choco muy feo - respondio a las tres preguntas

- necesito vacaciones - murmuro samus

- oye kakashi ... esa armadura que tienes es ropa o una armadura blindada - dijo samus

- jum .. es ropa no blindaje - responde el peligris

- supongo pero ponle una correa a tu aprendiz - esta vez samus acerto

- ok ok pero era mi aprendiz - dijo el con una sonrisa sincera

- uh ... mejor no hago mas preguntas torpes y necesito dormir - dijo ella acomodandose en la cama del hospital aunque samus tiene algunas heridas graves

- ok pero luego debes buscar donde quedarte - dijo kakashi mientras se iba a comprar su libro

todos se fueron menos naruto que el decidio cuidar de ella

- oh gracias chamaco pero no debistes ... - ella no alcanzo a terminar

- es que ni aqui estarias segura por que hay gente mala asechando como los atasuki , sasuke y kabuto - dijo naruto

- oh cielos entonces adios a las vacaciones - dijo samus muy decepcionada

- hola naruto - dijo kakashi haciendo que naruto se caiga de espaldas

- OIGA QUE USTED NO ESTABA CON SAKURA Y SAI - grito naruto

- oh este es un clon mio - dijo el peligris

- usted funciona con electricidad o fue experimento de clonación - dijo samus medio molesta

- ni lo uno ni lo otro - dijo kakashi algo enojado - esto es un jutsu de clonación

- ¿ que es eso de jutsu ? - pregunta samus

- aarrrgggghhh esto es desesperante pero kakashi dejese de sermones por que samus no es un ninja y si lo fuera desde rato iria con la vieja tsunade o sabria que es un jutsu - con eso naruto remato a kakashi dejandolo en silencio

- es cierto creo que ella viene de un futuro donde los ninjas como nosotros no existen - dijo el clon de kakashi - bueno te vere ahí en el campo de entrenamiento en 10 minutos

- si si como no - dijo naruto ¬¬

- jum ... y no llegues tarde - lo regaño

- quien habla de "no llegues tarde " - dijo naruto con sarcasmo

- NARUTOOOO - grito kakashi-sensei Ò.Ó

- uy su maestro si que es todo un bribon pero creo que es lindo - dijo samus examinando la apariencia de kakashi

- OOYEEE - grito naruto

- HEY YO NO SOY SU NOVIA - grito la mujer

- siento que alguien se dirige hacia ... SAKURA ... KAKASHI - grito naruto por que sintio un chacra maligno

- que sucede algun metroid esta atentando contra sus amigos - dijo samus cogiendo su pistola/latigo electrico ya que su traje se hizo añicos y samus debe repararlo

- bueno ese metroid es un invecil llamado kabuto - dijo naruto

- no te preocupes que yo eliminare a ese metroid - dijo samus con entusiasmo

- ¿ segura que podras contra ese idiota? aunque es un ninja como yo - dijo naruto

- tranquilo chamaco solo confia en mi - dijo samus

- deacuerdo pero hasta que kakashi llegue yo digo nosotros lo detendremos - dijo samus conduciendo a samus hacia el caos que sucedia

- muy bien es hora de pelear - dijo samus

**_Continuara_**


End file.
